Taking over
by CrystalDream
Summary: Danny’s run away from it all, for good. He left everything behind: Amity Park, his friends, his family, the ghost fighting… He couldn’t handle the stress, the responsibility, the secrets and hiding. And now he's escaped, or so he thought..
1. A Difficult Decision

**This is my first fanfic ever, so please review and be nice! This eventually becomes a Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends crossover with…well Danny Phantom. : ) **

Danny's run away. He's run away from it all, for good. He left it all behind: Amity Park, his friends, his family, the ghost fighting… He simply couldn't take the stress, the responsibility, the secrets and hiding. He left it all behind, or so he thought…until he realized the one thing he was essentially trying to escape, followed him.

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Danny Phantom Or Foster's characters. lol : )**

"Goodbye," the young black-haired teen sighed as he turned his head to look at his house for only one more time, "forever…"

It's for the best really. It'll be easier for everyone this way. And I know I can trust Mom and Dad to take care of the ghosts. Danny tried to convince himself. He didn't want to leave this place behind, the place where he had grown up, had met the best friends he could ever wish for and had experienced so many good, and even bad memories. But he couldn't handle all the ghosts anymore. He couldn't handle keeping his secret anymore. He was sick of feeling as though he was carrying the weight of the world, or at least that of Amity Park, on his shoulders.

No one knew Danny was leaving, but they'd find out in the morning. They all thought he was sleeping peacefully in his room, as he usually did at this time of night. Danny had left a note on his pillow explaining that he was gone, telling everyone not to worry and that he loved them.

The dejected young teen groaned softly to himself, as he lifted his soft blue eyes and examined the bright stars that illuminated the somber skies of the night.

Where to go now? I guess I could take the next bus to this place. Danny decided as he looked at the destinations on the bus schedule in his hands. It's the soonest bus leaving for somewhere far away from here.

Danny stuffed the pamphlet in his backpack and started for the bus stop, which was about five blocks away from his currentlocation.

When he was close to the bus stop, he began re-considering and pondering his decision.

I wonder if I'm really making the right choice? It's not too late to turn back. I mean, maybe I should just go ba-

"AARGHH!" Danny suddenly shriekedloudly.He stopped unexpectedly, and clutched his head tightly, doubling over with pain.

**Don't go back Danny…**

A voice inside his head whispered softly.

Danny lost his balance, staggered and was nowon his knees, grasping his head even tighter.

"AARGH! MY HEAD!" His voice rang out in the deadly silence of the night.

The calm voice inside his head spoke again, no longer whispering. It sounded oddly delighted at the boy's suffering; almost as if it was smiling as it spoke.

**Don't fool yourself Daniel. You know you have to leave. You said it yourself. **

Agonizing pain flowed through Danny's veins and caused his body to shake uncontrollably. He felt as though his head was about to burst.

**Daniel, Daniel…**

Danny didn't know what was going on, but what he did know was that every time that voice spoke, a surge of unbearable pain blasted through his entire body.

"STOP! STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING ME!" Danny screeched loudly, "STOP IT!"

**Stop what Daniel?** The voice spoke again, with the same content and mocking tone.

"WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING! JUST STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT! STOP TALKING!"

Still shaking, Danny began to feel as though someone else was controlling his body, automatically transforming him to his other ghostly half and back very quickly. He felt one last shock penetrate through every limb of his body, as the energy was drained from him, before passing out.

**Okay everyone, like I said before, this is my first fanfic ever, so please, constructive criticism only! Don't be too harsh on me: ) Please review! Sorry for ending it as a cliffie, but I couldn't resist. evil smirk lol Can't wait to hear your thoughts and opinions! **


	2. New Surroundings

**Disclaimer: You guys know the routine… : P I don't own any of the characters.**

**Btw, if you are picturing the scenes actually happening, I just wanna let you know that even though Danny's with the foster gang now, he's still animated the same as usual, and the Foster's gang are also still animated the way they usually are. Just a quick heads up: ) Enjoy and review! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Several hours later, Danny found himself nestled in a warm, cozy bed and covered by thick blankets. Though he was awake, he still hadn't gathered up enough energy to actually open his eyes; so he simply pulled the covers closer to him. The blanket's soft bristles brushed lightly against his face, as rays of sunlight shone through the window, sympatheticallyspreading their warmth throughout the wretched boy's body.

Suddenly, a panicky feeling arose in Danny as his comfort and pleasure quickly vanished. Where was he? The last thing he could remember was insufferable, excruciating anguish, and then…nothing. He couldn't possibly be in his bed… unless someone he knew, perhaps even his own parents or sister, had somehow found him and brought him back home…

_Oh, please don't let it be that! Please, no!_ Danny thought.

But even in his distress Danny felt somehow reassured. He could almost sense that this was not his room, his home. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell he wasn't in a place that was familiar to him. But this brought upon him a new feeling of fear.If he wasn't at home… where _was_ he?

Danny felt someone poking him.

"What is he?" a voice exclaimed obnoxiously.

"Bloo! Stop doing that!" someone said, warningly.

Danny slowly blinked his eyes open. His eyes caught a hazy glimpse of a girl sitting on a stool at his bedside -she looked about 20 years old and had red hair. Danny could see and feel her taking a thermometer out of his mouth.

"Well, there's no fever." stated a voice.

"He's waking up…" the girl pointed out.

Danny blinked again and his vision cleared. He opened his eyes to see the girl, a young boy and a blue… blob looking down at him.

He jumped back slightly, startled to see that there were three faces watching at him while he had been asleep.

"Hey don't worry little guy. Everything'll be alright. You're safe now." The girl said kindly.

Danny rose and sat upright in the bed. He wasn't particularly thrilled at being called "little guy**" **or being spoken to condescendingly, but he didn't say anything. Still, the girl's voice was soothing, calming, reassuring.

"Where am I?" he asked.

The young boy answered him. He had brown hair and looked about 8 years old.

"You're at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. I'm Mac, and this is my imaginary friend Blo-," he said,turning around to face the blue blob.

"Bloo! Stop it!" Mac said as he tried to pull his imaginary friend off of Danny. The blue blob was poking his finger through Danny's ghost tail.

"Cool! The new guy's invisible!" he said in that same pesky voice Danny had heard earlier.

"I'm sorry," said the red-haired girl as she pulled Bloo off of Danny, "I'm Frankie. I'm the caretaker here at Foster's.

"Wait, so… I'm at a foster home for…" Danny started perplexedly.

"Imaginary friends," said someone who was coming in through the door. Danny looked up at the imaginary friend (or at least, it probably was) with an awestruck expression.

"It's a home for us imaginary friends who have been set aside by our original creators. We live here until a new child wants to adopt us to be their imaginary friend. By the way, I'm Wilt. Oh yeah, and I brought you some breakfast." he finished with a friendly smile.

Wilt was tall… really tall. He had large stitches on his head and was completely red.

Danny took the tray Wilt was holding and placed it next to him. "Uhh… thanks, but I'm not really an ima-."

"COCOCO COCO CO."

Danny looked up from his plate, an astonished look on his face.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Oh that was Coco," smiled Frankie. "She's a half bird, half airplane, half plant thingy-ma-jiggy…" Frankie trailed off at the end, as though she wasn't too sure of herself.

"Hey look, there's Eduardo." Wilt pointed out. Frankie called a big purple monster-like imaginary friend from the hallway.

"Eduardo, this is…uhh…sorry, I didn't catch your namw earlier."

"Oh…um, Danny."

"Oh, ok.. Well this is Da-"

"Hey Eduardo! Check it out! It's that new ghost kid I was talkin' about earlier!" Bloo interrupted.

"Bloo! Don't be rude! And he's not a ghost! But he sure is a cool, original imaginary friend. He does look a bit like a ghost. Whoever created him must've been pretty smart!"

"Hola…" Eduardo said shyly.

Danny silently gestured a hello. He was starting to feel a bit annoyed, and even somewhat crowded from all the attention. Everyone was either sitting or standing around the bed, looking at him, almost…expectantly, except Bloo, who was now gulfing down half of Danny's breakfast. Coco grabbed him by her beak and placed him on the floor. She shook her head at his typical behavior.

"Hey!" he cried indignantly, his mouth still full of scrambled eggs.

"Uhh… thanks for the breakfast. I have a question though…"

"Go ahead," Frankie smiled.

"How'd I end up here exactly…I mean, I don't remember coming…"

"Well, it's a strange story. A woman came up to the House yesterday night and said she'd found you lying unconscious and helpless on the floor of -"

"You fainted dude?!" Bloo laughed.

Danny blushed lightly with embarrassment.

"Bloo! Shutup! That's really rude!" Mac hissed.

"But he _fainted_ Mac!" Bloo said in amusement, almost whining when he said the word 'fainted'.

"BLOO!"

"So anyways, you were laying on the bus station floor," Bloo stifled a giggle that Frankie coolly ignored, "At a place called Amity Park."

"Oww!" Danny shouted, as he clutched his head.

"Are you alright?" Wilt asked, a look of utter concern on his face.

"Yeah, sorry. Just a little headache, that's all. No big deal."

"Oh, okay. So anyways, then she said you were just lying there, helplessly, pitifully. She couldn't just leave you there, so she took you on the bus with her. She was stopping by the House, and since you looked like an abandoned imaginary friend, she decided to bring you here during her stop."

_I guess she hadn't stayed in Amity Park very long, otherwise she would've known I was a gho_-

"Oww…my head!" Danny moaned again.

"Maybe that's more than 'just a little headache' you've got going on there," Wilt said worriedly.

"Mac, go get you an ice-pack." Frankie instructed.

Danny nodded his thanks to the three of them, while still massaging his pulsing temples.

"Oh…well thanks for everything," Danny began, still wincing with pain from his head, "But I couldn't stay here. You see, I'm not an imag- "

Danny stopped abruptly. He wasn't sure of what to say.

_Maybe I shouldn't tell them I'm a ghost. I mean this isn't exactly the place I was expecting to end up at, but it seems far enough from home… oww! There goes my head again!_ Danny massaged his temples even harder. _Anyways, I could obviously pass for an imaginary friend…or so these guys think so. Maybe I should just play along… That way I'll get to live here, have shelter and be safe. It's not like I have anywhere else to go. And these guys seem pretty nice. Plus at least here, I won't have to hide my ghost half…not that it's any better to hide my human half…But still…_

"Danny…what were you saying?" Frankie asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh! Uh… nothing… nothing…"

"So, it's settled then? You'll be staying at the house?"

"Yeah."

"Señior Danny, you haven't told us where you come from. What's your story?" said Eduardo.

"Yeah, and why had you fainted on a bus station floor?" Bloo laughed.

"BLOO!" everyone yelled, annoyed.

"Well," Danny started, trying to think of a plausible story for an "abandoned imaginary friend", "I'm from Amity Par- "

"Aaoowww!" he cried.

"Mac! Hurry with the ice pack!" Frankie called, a troubled look on her face.

Mac ran into the room holding the cold pack. Frankie gently set it on Danny's head.

"Will you be alright? Sorry, but I shouldn't have talked so much! Then you wouldn't have a headache! " Wilt accused himself.

"No it wasn't you," Danny insisted, pressing the pack to his head.

"Alright guys, we can talk to him later. Right now, let's let him rest," Frankie said, ushering everyone outside the room, "We'll fill out the forms for your citizenship of the house later too, okay?"

Danny nodded silently. He could barely speak from the headache. He didn't know what was causing the pain, but he knew this was no normal headache, and that was for sure. It certainly wasn't anywhere near the pain of yesterday's, but it was still harsh.

"If there's anything I can do to help- I mean anything, really, you just call me and I'll be right here…" Wilt added quickly.

"_Alright_ Wilt. Come on." Frankie said as she dragged a blathering Wilt outside the room.

Danny pressed the cold pack to his head firmly and snuggled under the covers. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he'd worry about it after he got some sleep.

**Hey all! Hope you enjoyed! I tried to capt the characters' personalities the best I could (for the Foster's gang, I mean). Sorry about the length of the last chapter…. I didn't realize how short it was.**

**See ya soon!**


	3. Secrets, screts

* * *

Danny's eyes were fixed on the car in front of him. Every movement, every reaction, was vital to his survival. Bright red fireballs were being aimed directly at him, one by one, and eventually, two by two. But no matter the obstacle, he would not let his opponent defeat him.

**BANG!**

The other car spiraled and crashed into a giant barrel of oil.

"YEAH! WOOHOO! WAY TO GO DANNY!" Danny heard the cheers from the crowd behind him.

"Nice one Danny!" Wilt smiled, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Yes, Señor Danny, you es really really good at Road Race II. You es muy bueno at all arcade games! You es champion!" Eduardo exclaimed.

"COCO COCOCOCOCO CO!" Coco agreed.

Danny flushed slightly before a triumphant grin spread across his face.

He turned around to face his opponent.

"Good game Bloo," he said, holding out his hand to shake with Bloo.

"Yeah, whatever," Bloo grunted, ignoring Danny's outstretched hand. He jumped off his stool (he had been using one to be able to reach the controls on the arcade machine), and left the room.

"What's with him?" asked Danny.

"Forget him. He was just being a sore loser." Mac whispered, rolling his eyes at Bloo's behavior.

"Let's go celebrate our newest high-score winner with some ice-cream!" someone suggested.

"Great idea!" Frankie smiled.

The crowd of imaginary friends marched out of the arcade room, carrying their new herowhile chanting his name.

Bloo was peering in from the other arcade room entrance, watching the scene sulkily and resentfully.

"Sore loser, huh? Well I'll show you, Mac! I'll show you ALL!" he cackled maniacally.

* * *

"Let's see here," Bloo said to himself, "I need to find out who this guy is and what his story is if I'm ever going to prove that he's not an imaginary friend. Of course, that shouldn't be too hard, what with my superior knowledge of investigations and my high intellectual capacities. Soon they will all remember that I, Blooregard Q. Kazoo, am the coolest and bestest imaginary friend of all!!" Bloo finished maliciously, with an evil smile.

* * *

Over the next few days, Bloo followed Danny everywhere. If Danny was around, Bloo was sure to be lurking in the vicinity. With his small creamy beige notebook in hand, and his pen tucked safely behind his ear, Bloo was ready to uncover the truth.

"Excuse me Danny, if that is your _real_ name… I have to ask you some questions." Bloo said, pesteringly.

"Uhh…why?" Danny asked, confusedly. Danny was still unsure of Bloo. He felt a bit uncomfortable around him, and Bloo had left upon him a first impression that certainly gave him reason to.

"It's…uh…for the, the, um, House… Yeah, that's it! It's for the House newspaper…All new imaginary friends get an interview with yours truly, that will later be published in the House newspaper." Bloo stuttered, blurting out whatever came to his head first.

"Okay, if you say so…"

"Good. First off, who are you?"

"Uhhh……Danny?" Danny replied, perplexedly.

"I see… that's very interesting. Now, is it true you're a ghost?" Bloo questioned intrusively.

"Umm…no! Where did you hear that!?" Danny asked, panicking.

Bloo looked at Danny, arching one eyebrow and writing something in his notebook (though it looked as though he was just scribbling, trying to look professional).

"This is just how I… you know… was created. Look I gotta go," Danny said hesitantly, as he flew off in the opposite direction, to avoid any further inquiries.

"I think that should do it…" Bloo smiled, satisfied, as he flipped his notebook closed.

That afternoon, Mac came to Foster's, as he usually did.

"Hey! Mac! I figured it out!! I figured out that new guy's secret!" Bloo greeted his best friend by jumping around him in circles, excitedly.

"What are you talkin' about Bloo?" Mac asked wearily, trying not to get trampled by a hyperactive Bloo.

"The ghost kid!"

"What?"

"Cm'on Mac! It's obvious he's not an imaginary friend! He's a ghost! How else would he fly around and turn invisible?"

"Cause that's how is kid created him!" Mac said, annoyed, finally understanding what this was about.

"No, Mac! Cause he's a ghost!"

Mac sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh yeah, prove it then!"

"Ok! Have you thought about this? How is it that he is at Foster's, but he's a ghost? Ha! Pretty smart, huh?" Bloo smiled confidently.

"Agh! That doesn't even make sense, Bloo! And he's not a ghost! Ghosts don't exist! He can't possibly be a ghost, because if he were, he wouldn't EXIST!" Mac yelled, his tone rising with every syllable.

"And how is it he comes from Amity Park, but no one around here has ever heard of it?" Bloo continued as though Mac hadn't said a word.

"So?" Mac rolled his eyes.

"So it means he's from an old deserted ghost town no one's ever heard of, and he's a ghost! I'm so good at these jigsaw puzzle investigations! I should be a professional." Bloo boasted proudly, oblivious to Mac's irritation.

"Have you actually talked to Danny?"

"Well, duh! That's how I know all this super secret stuff! I interviewed him! See!" Bloo shoved his notebook in Mac's hands.

"Bloo! This interview sucks!" Mac said, shaking his head.

"Does not!"

"Uh… It's only two questions long! And the answer to the second one is just a bunch of scribbles!"

Bloo pouted indignantly.

"Look Bloo, you're just jealous that he beat you at Road Race II and that everyone likes him better than you. Just face it, you're an attention-hog," Mac snapped.

"ME? I'm not jealous! I just think the people have a right to know the truth!" Bloo exclaimed in surprise.

"Well here's the truth… YOU'RE JEALOUS!" Mac shouted, obviously vexed as he walked away.

"Fine Mac! You may not believe me, but everyone else will! You just wait!" Bloo called haughtily, attempting at a menace, though he failed miserably.

* * *

Bloo silently watched his friends joking and talking with Danny from across the dinner table.

_That's it!_ He thought to himself. _It's time to reveal the truth! I've had enough of this guy thinking he can just brainwash everyone into thinking he's the greatest imaginary friend!_

"Hehem…" Bloo coughed loudly. The loud chatter did not cease. He coughed again, louder this time. Still, everyone ignored him.

"QUIET!" He finally screamed.

Everyone looked up at him.

"Thank you. Now I have an announcement to make."

"Oh no," Mac muttered to himself.

"Recently, I have uncovered a horrible truth about one of the members of the House. In fact he is sitting at this very table!"

Everyone gasped, wondering to whom this horrible truth could possibly pertain.

"Bloo!! GET OFF THE TABLE!" Mac scolded.

"It's the truth about a 'friend' many of you have come to know and love," Bloo continued, ignoring Mac's request, "DANNY!"

"Oh, no… this can't be good." Danny muttered to himself.

Bloo went on to explain how he came up with the ingenious idea to interview Danny and prove he was a ghost. He started a speech that contained all the things he had told Mac earlier that afternoon.

Despite many loud protests from Mac, Frankie, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco, Bloo continued.

At the end of his speech, Bloo refrained to his seat and waited impatiently to see everyone's reaction. To his surprise, no one seemed to really care. After all, they expected Bloo was just being his usual attention-grabbing self.

Frankie turned to look at Danny's reaction, but was surprised to see that no one was there.

"Great job Bloo! You made him leave," Frankie said accusingly.

"Wait, he left a note. It just says that he's turning in early." Wilt stated.

"Bloo, You go up there and apologize right now." Frankie ordered.

Bloo mumbled to himself all the way up to his room. He wasn't about to apologize. Not to that guy, or anyone else. All he would do was prove them all wrong.

Bloo finally reached his room.

Just then, Bloo heard a strange noise from the next room over. It was Danny's room.

"So it was you! I should've known!"

That was Danny's voice! He sounded almost…livid...

Bloo hurried to his spy-hole (he had created it himself, to make sure that Danny guy wasn't about to do anything dangerous, like flood the house or knock down a wall with a bulldozer).

Bloo poked his eye through the hole and gaped as he watched the scene before him in absolute shock.

* * *

**Sorry bout the cliffie, but you gotta admit it's more fun! Lol **

**Ok, ok. I'm sorry. ****As always, I love hearing what you have to say, so please give me all your opinions, thoughts, suggestions etc. Bye for now!**


	4. Discovery

**Yay! I knew you would: )**

**anyways, here it is. I don't like this chapter, so i may rewrite it... but meanwhile, you can enjoy what's here ( or at least pretend to) lol**

**From the point when we start the dialogue, it's from Danny's POV. **

**

* * *

**

Bloo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he watched in shock.

Danny was floating in mid-air, his hands clenched tightly into a fist and his eyes blazing green. Opposite Danny was another one of his species, so another ghost, according to Bloo. But this one was much bigger, much stronger, and much more impressive. His jet black hair stood up at the ends and his red eyes glowed intensely as they contrasted with his dim blue-green skin. He wore a long red cape that fluttered in the slight breeze.

"Well Daniel, it seems we meet again," he said in a calm, low, almost menacing voice.

"What do you want Plasmius?" Danny spat.

"Oh my dear boy! I guess I really did overestimate you. I thought you were at least smart enough to figure out my plans!" he said in a mocking tone.

**Can we come out yet?**

**Yes, hurry! I need to find some technology to brilliantly take over!**

These two voices were spoken inside Danny's head, but were loud enough for anyone in the vicinity to hear.

"Not now you incompetent twits! You have to wait until I give the word!" Vlad Plasmius said angrily.

_Those voices…I know them… That second one is obviously Technus, and the other is…? _

Danny speculated this for a moment, trying to uncover the other voice. Trying to figure out what _Technus _was doing in his head.

"Look Vlad, I demand to know what's going on inside my own head!"

_Wow, there's a phrase I never thought I'd use._

"Daniel my boy, it's merely a case of superior intelligence…from my part of course."

"Vlad, stop stalling. Are you gonna tell me what's going on, or am I gonna have to do this the hard way?" Danny seethed, his fist glowing with ectoplasm.

"Ah, Daniel, you never cease to amuse me! Thinking you can defeat _me_!"

"I've done it before," Danny sneered.

"Oh but not this time!" Vlad spoke with confidence.

Danny was tired of waiting and tired of playing games. He just wanted to get this over with and figure out what Plasmius was doing.

"Alright Plasmius, I've had enough. Now tell me what's going on."

"I plan to destroy you," Vlad replied simply.

_Tell me something I don't know._

"Yeah, well not if _I_ destroy _you_ first!" Danny grumbled.

At that moment, Danny aimed a powerful blast of green ectoplasm at Vlad, but Plasmius merely moved out of the way, indifferent to Danny's attack.

"Oh, you simply don't understand. Of course, I wouldn't expect you to…"

Another shot of green ectoplasm protruded from Danny's clenched fists. Plasmius dodged this attack also.

"You see my dear boy," he continued calmly, as though he wasn't the least bit worried about the attacks coming from the boy hovering in front of him, "This time, I intend to focus on destroying you- not physically- but mentally."

"What are you blabbing about Plasmius?" Danny said this angrily, but it was impossible not to notice the hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Daniel, teenage minds are complicated. Well… most of them anyway," he smirked.

Daniel clenched his fist in anger and irritation. He could _feel_ his hatred for Plasmius rising in his blood. His hands glowed a ghostly white, as if he were about to fire another beam of power at Vlad. But nothing came out.

_What the…?_

"Something wrong?" Vlad smiled evilly.

"What are you doing to me?" Danny managed, his voice raspy. His crisp loathing for Vlad could be sensed in every word.

"Elementary my dear Daniel," he snickered, "You see, I decided that though it was very possible to fight you and win, it would be easier, if not more sensible, to make my victory more…glamorous."

Danny squinted his eyes at the ghost in front of him, both in confusion and disgust, though the latter was the more prominent expression.

"For weeks, many weeks, in fact even a few months, I had been toying with an idea that had been forming in my mind. An idea that required the help of some fellow ghosts." Vlad snapped his fingers.

Danny felt a soft tingle as two thin wisps of smoke protruded from either side of his head. The white wisps hovered for a moment, and then transformed into ghosts. Danny shuddered slightly as the two ghosts flew over to Vlad's side.

"Finally! I thought you'd forgotten about us!" the female ghost huffed.

_Technus…and Spectra???_

"What the…?"

"Confused, Daniel?" Vlad snickered, "You see, I needed the help of these two ghosts to annihilate you."

Danny simply stared at Vlad in puzzlement, unable to move, unable to understand.

"My plan was to destroy you through your psyche. I used Technus' technology to enter your mind and make you believe that you were nothing but a useless wretch to your family and town. It was _I _who made you think that you'd be better off somewhere else, somewhere far away. It was _I_ who made you leave Amity Park.

"But that was only step one. My original plan was to take over your entire mind...overshadow it, in sorts. But for some reason, I couldn't. The technology I was using wasn' t strong enough. I could only control and sense certain thoughts. So I decided to make use of that. I knew you'd think of returning to Amity Park, and I certainly couldn't have that happen, now could I? Now that you'd left the comfort and safety of your family and friends, the one thing that was holding you together, I had to use it against you. It was that part of your mind that I decided to control.

"So with some help and ideas from Spectra, the queen of teenage depression, I decided to hurt you every time you thought of returning. Every time you thought of going back to Amity, I would send a piercing flash of pain through your body. This would deviate your thoughts from such ideas. Every time I sent the blast through you, I would suck out a bit of your ghostly energy, making you weaker and weaker. I was going to wait until you were completely destroyed to take over your body, and then over the world, but I'm very impatient. I decided now is as good a time as any to kill you." He sniggered wickedly.

"Are you done yet? We haven't all day! Just kill the boy and get it over with!" Spectra wearied, obviously annoyed.

"You're sick. " Danny said disgustedly.

"Yes, I konw. Isn't it lovely Daniel?" Plasmius smiled.

"And it's so typical of you to be dragging around little cronies…"

"Ugh! I am not a crony!" Spectra fumed, "I am doing this for a price you know! In exchange for coming up with ways to depress you into your obliteration, I can use your misery to help me stay young," she said, stroking her silky smooth skin.

"Yes, and I get to finally use my technology for evil!" Technus cackled, as if this were the most malevolent ad wicked thing anyone had ever done. "Never again will I be mocked at the Villain's Evil Society Conventions!"

"Get ready Daniel, to meet your doom."

* * *

**Hey! Okay, so there it is! I just wanna thank all my awesome reviewers, cause you guys make me feel so great! You inspire and motivate, I love you all! I would love to name you all, but i only have a couple more minutes on the computer. sorry! But you know who you are, so thanks!**

**Btw, i'm stuck with writers block for the next chapter, so if anyone has ideas, be my guuest! you can send theem to me by email or in the reviews. It'll help get started on the next chapter and i won't go insane trying to find ideas! **

**Also, someone emailed me and asked me if they could do art for the story. I have no problem with that, in fact, i'd really love it! So just send me the link and i'll post it here!**

**later!**


	5. Whoever Said Dinner Was Boring?

**Hello everyone!! I've returned! Didn't think you'd ever see _me_ here again huh? 'sheepish grin' Okay, I am truly sorry for just leaving you guys like that, but to be honest, I wasn't even planning on finishing this story (I said so in my profile). However, I recently read it over, for the first time in months... and decided I liked it and wanted to finish it. So here I have the next chapter, (though it's more of a filler). I hope the fact that I've left thins story for awhile doesn't stop you guys from reading and enjoying!**

**Oh, yeah, and I've made some changes to the past few chapters (but the only significant one is at the end of the last chapter), so you might wanna go back and read that, but I guess it's not all that important if you don't want to lol**

**Ok, I'll finish up my thoughts at the end of the chapter, but for now enjoy!**

* * *

"Man, that is wicked awesome cool!" Blue cried happily, enthralled that this new imaginary friend was finally getting his just desserts.

"It's about time he gets out of the way, so everyone can once again see my complete awesomeness through clear eyes," the blue blob exclaimed, rubbing his hands together evilly.

Satisfied, he jumped off his stool and bounded down the stairs, to the dining room.

"So, did you apologize to Danny?" Frankie inquired.

"No," Bloo answered shortly, his mouth filled with cheesy mashed potatoes.

"Bloo!" Frankie cried indignantly.

"What?" he whined, "He was busy!! What with his being attacked and all…"

"_What_!" Frankie and the rest of the gang all cried out, simultaneously.

"What do you mean: _attacked_?" Wilt queried, nervously.

"I dunno," Bloo answered indifferently, "a couple more ghosts, or whatever his species is, were threatening him or something. Something about 'meeting his doom' or whatever. Whatever, it's nothing interesting. More importantly, look what I can do!" he finished, as he balanced a spoon on his nose.

A loud clatter of cutlery was heard as Wilt, Coco, Eduardo and Frankie got up from their chairs.

This caused Bloo's spoon to fall.

"Guys!! Look what you made happen!!" he whined.

"Guys?"

* * *

**Alrighty guys, I know this was SUPER short, but it's only filler, so enjo for now, and I'll see ya guys soon! R&R please!**

**Fanficchick**


	6. Attack, Fight and Victory

**Here it is everyone! Chapter 6! Yay! lol**

**_Enjoy_**

**

* * *

**

Danny heard the door blast open behind him. He spun around in surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?" he hissed worriedly, while dodging attacks coming from Plasmius.

"Señor Danny, what es going on? Are these your amigos? Or maybe your hermanos?" Eduardo inquired, his raspy voice filled with innocent question.

"Um…no, not really…they're sort of-"

Danny was cut off by Plasmius.

"Hm, are these your friends?" Vlad smirked nastily.

"Yes…and you had better…stay…away…from them!" he yelled, while simultaneously trying to create a strong protective force field, large enough to guard him and his friends from Vlad's continuous ecto-beam attacks.

"Hm, well, you know what they say," Vlad drawled out smugly, "my enemy's friends are my also my enemies!"

"Um, I don't think they say that…" Spectra interrupted, "Isn't it something more along the lines of my enemy's enemy is my friend?"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "I don't think that's the point. The point is that…" Vlad continued, but Danny tuned him out so that he could listen to Frankie.

""Danny!" she hissed, trying to take advantage of the argument and distraction between Vlad and Spectra. "What I going on here?! Who are these people? And why are they destroying the house?! Do you have _any _idea how long it takes me to clean these rooms?!!!" she was almost screaming.

Danny looked around him. The room was a complete mess. The dresser was knocked over onto the ground. A hole had been burnt through the bed's headboard. Green and pink ectoplasm blanketed the room.

"Look," Danny said, trying desperately to calm Frankie, "I'll clean up the mess later, ok? Right now, it might be a better idea to…oh, I don't know, maybe take care of _them_?" He finished sarcastically.

"Danny's right Frankie, we need to fight these guys. Not that I think that fighting is the way to go or anything, it's just that these guys are clearly evil and I don't know if just a stern talking to will wor-" Wilt babbled on, but Danny had averted his attention to Vlad and his two accomplices.

"I assure you my good woman, it is merely a form of witty banter," Vlad breathed angrily.

"That doesn't mean you're allowed to say it wrong!" Spectra pouted indignantly.

Technus was playing a video game while waiting for then to finish arguing.

Danny shook his head and turned his attention back to the others.

"Fine, but I'll have you know I'm not happy about this…not one bit!" she warned.

"Thanks, Frankie, you're the best!" Danny smiled in relief. She smiled too.

"All right, all right," she blushed, "do what you gotta do…"

"Great," Danny said, as he took charge, "Wilt, I need you to go get help."

Wilt nodded and left.

"Coco, you and Eduardo will-"

"I'll save you!" an obnoxious and familiar voice interrupted from behind them.

The gang turned to the doorway to see none other than Bloo himself, dressed in a bed sheet (slash cape), and wearing a strainer on his head (a.k.a. a helmet).

"Stand back everyone! I will save you from these four ghosts! Especially this one, Danny! He's a danger to all of us!" Bloo proclaimed.

"BLOO! STOP BEING AN IDIOT!" Frankie screamed.

Danny froze, as did Frankie.

_Aw, man…_

The three villains turned to see the gang at the doorway.

"Hm…a little reunion going on here, then?" Vlad retook his previous smug and smirky manner.

"Danny! I'm back! I brought alo-" Wilt had come rushing into the room with three other imaginary friends by his side, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw everyone staring at him.

"Well, no matter. There'll just be more of you to destroy, and that'll just make my victory all the sweeter," he grinned evilly.

"Ya know," Danny started off, irritation clear in his expression, "I'm really starting to get sick of you!!" he screamed the last part as he spun around, and shot a giant ecto-beam at his three opponents. They were all blasted back into the wall.

The Foster's gang simply stood there, watching in awe.

"Whoa!! The new guy just totally obliterated those weird ghosts!" Bloo exclaimed.

"Well…what are you guys waiting for?" Danny said impatiently, "Let's attack them and get this over with!"

Wilt was the first to snap out of it.

"Right! Imaginary friends, unite, and attack!" he called.

But before anyone could move, a loud scoff was heard from the other end of the room.

"Imaginary friends? HAH!"

_Awww man…_

Danny buried his face in one hand, hoping that Vlad wouldn't say anything and blow his cover.

"You think Daniel is a… an imaginary friend!" Vlad managed to say through his haughty laughter.

"Umm…" Danny tried to be discreet.

"Ah, I really needed a good laugh." Vlad said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"See, he even lied about his name! It's _Daniel_, not _Danny_!" Bloo blurted, completely missing the point.

Everyone took great care to ignore him.

"Danny, what's going on here? Aren't you an imaginary friend?" Frankie inquired.

"Um…"

"My good woman, Daniel is far from being an imaginary friend. He's a ghost."

"Don't trust him Frankie! He es mucho evil enemy!" Eduardo warned.

_That's it. This is ridiculous, I've had enough…_

Danny took advantage of the newly formed distraction to plan a strategy. He flew over to the imaginary friends Wilt had brought along for help. There were three of them. The first was a large pair of scissors with big circular eyes. The second was a large gluey slimy green blob with eyes. And the third was a bucket of water with small wings.

"Hey," he whispered, as he gestured for them to come over to him, quietly, "Can you guys help me out here?"

The three of them nodded. Danny instructed them with what to do.

"Ok," he pointed at the bucket, "I need you to fly over to that guy over there, the one playing a videogame, got that? Then I need you to drop all the water in you over him. Is that okay?"

"Sure thing," answered the bucket, in a Texas accent, "I magically refill every half hour, if I'm empty."

"Great, now I need you," Danny started.

"My name's Scissors, and he's Bucket and he's George," the imaginary friend stated, matter-of-factly. He sounded offended that Danny hadn't even taken time to ask their names.

"Oh…yeah, um sorry. So anyways, Scissors, I need you to go over to that woman over there, maybe Bucket can carry you, and cut her hair, dress, anything you can find that'll make her angry. Just don't completely get rid of her dress, k?"

Scissors laughed, his earlier anger at Danny now melted away.

"Got it boss!"

Scissors and Bucket flew off towards the three ghosts (who were still laughing by the way).

The rest of the Foster's gang was still standing there, wondering what exactly was happening.

"Ok, listen George," Danny whispered quietly as he ushered in the giant sticky blob towards him, "You've got the most important job. See that man over there, the one standing in between the videogame guy and the woman?"

George nodded, as he and Danny looked in the three ghosts' direction. The other two imaginary friends were already doing their respective jobs, by the looks of it (and the sounds of it too!)

"Stop it! Get off of me!! Ugh, you're cutting my dress! Let go of my hair! That's sharp!"

"Ow! I'm short-circuiting! Doesn't this thing know not to pour water all over people wearing suits made entirely of electrical things?!!"

Eduardo, Coco, Frankie and Wilt were now cheering on Bucket and Scissors. Vlad was trying to get the two imaginary friends off of his fellow ghosts. Bloo was actually cheering on Vlad, Technus and Spectra.

_He probably thinks I'm the enemy, so they must be the good guys…_

"Good, I need you to fall on him."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I guess that wasn't very well explained. I mean I need you to cover him with goop. Ya know, the stuff you're made of? Is that okay? Will you be able to get yourself back together again after?"

"Oh, sure! Don't worry about it, I've done it before," George smiled, as he went off to carry out Danny's instructions.

_Excellent! If Vlad's covered in all that goop, his powers won't work as well, 'cause he'll be all sticky. And it looks as though his accomplices are giving up already._

"That's it Plasmius! There was nothing in the deal about this!" Spectra screamed angrily. She looked like a clown with her hair and dress cut all unevenly.

Technus was making strange _bzzz _noises. The kind your computer makes after you've spilled root beer all over the keyboard.

"I second that! It'll take me months to fix this suit!"

And just like that, the two ghosts disappeared in thin silvery wisps.

"WHAT? NO!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Vlad shouted out desperately, trying to call them back. He was blanketed in thick green goop. He tried to fire a beam at Danny, but it couldn't penetrate through all the slime.

"UGH! It'll take me weeks to get all this slime off of me!" Vlad said, disgustedly.

He looked at Danny, squinting angrily. He knew he'd been defeated.

"That's it Daniel, you may've won this time, but I'll be back! Mark my words, I will!" And with that, he disappeared in a very forced wisp (it's hard to disappear when you're all slimy).

By the time Vlad had left, George had gotten himself back together, though he lokked considerably smaller.

"Hey, are you gonna be ok? Half your slime is still on Plasmius…" Danny asked worriedly.

"No worries, my slime regenerates in a night or so," he smiled, "Did I do well?"

He looked hopeful, as if Danny's approval really mattered to him. Danny was flattered.

"George my friend," he said, patting him on the back proudly, "You were the star of the show!"

George blushed happily, (George had quite the problems with his self-esteem, and Danny could tell. He decided it'd be nice if he could give it a little boost).

Bucket and Scissors flew over to join the crowd. Everyone was cheering on the heroes. Well, maybe not everyone…Just Coco, Wilt and Eduardo. Bloo was being sulky.

"I can't believe you guys are so happy over _this guy_ winning…" he muttered darkly.

The trio who beat Vlad and _his _trio were basking in their new-found glory.

Frankie however, as Danny had noticed, had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot angrily.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with," Danny sighed in relief... and hopefulness, though the latter was the more prominent of the tones. He was hoping Frankie hadn't noticed what Vlad had said.

She had.

"Yes…good job…but I do have one question for you…What is this I've been hearing about you being a ghost?"

**Alrighty everyone! I hope this chapter answered some questions; if not, let me know! There's more to come, but I'd like your opinions on this chapter and what's here so far.**

**I'd also like to thank the following people, for either reviewing, alerting or faving this story. It's much appreciated!**

**Dawn Gray Manson, Devianta, KeybladeWizard, Yenattirb, blueumbreon, shashingdeath, DP fan, ElegantEighteenGurl, Evil Long Penname Having Individual End, FernClaw, Luiz4200, MysticMaiden 18, Pterodactyl, Shadow Guardian of the Gate, Soul Eater, naitodoragon, technogrl15, draggie, Grumbles, Potterholic12, December's Morose, uula, Fluke53, Holly EverGreen.**

**You guys rock so hard! Thanks for helping keep up with this story! Oh, and a special thanks to Devianta who gave an idea for this chapter, which inspired this chapter's plot, even though the plot did end up being a bit different. lol, did that make sense? lol Anyways, Thank you! **

♥**Fanficchick♥**


	7. Explanation

**Hey again! Ok, here's the next chapter. I think the next chapter (the one after this one) will be the last one...**

**Ok, let me know what you guy think! R&R and Enjoy!**

* * *

"…And so, that's how I became half-ghost. That's my story," Danny sighed.

It was the morning after the fight. Everyone was sitting in the game room, listening to Danny's explanation. They were all sitting on the couch, except for Frankie and Mac (it was Saturday, so he was able to come early. The others had filled him in about the fight of the previous night). They had to sit on chairs to make room on the couch for everyone else. Danny himself was standing up in front of the half-circle formed by the Foster gang, so they could all hear him. Frankie had brought him a seat, but he had refused to use it.

"So let me get this straight," Bloo bounced off the couch, causing him to create an imbalance between the other Friends who were sitting there. They toppled over each other. "You were once a regular 14 year old kid, and then you wandered into your parents' ghost portal, and you were dense enough to press the_ on _switch, and then you woke up and you were a ghost?" Bloo said in one breath.

Danny nodded meekly.

"Well, when you put it like that…it sounds strange, but, long story short…yeah…that's what happened."

"And then this Plasmius guy who was attacking yesterday took control of your mind, and then forced you to believe you were of no use to your family, which somehow in the end brought you here, to this House? And he was planning to take over your body after he took over your mind, and then become more powerful by gaining your ghost powers in addition to his? And he was in love with your _mother_??" Bloo asked, incredulously.

"Um, yeah, I guess…" Danny answered wearily.

"Well, Danny, why didn't you just tell us you were a ghost?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, why did you lie and say you were an imaginary friend?" Frankie echoed Mac.

"Uhh…I'm sorry Frankie…I really am…I was going to, but I thought if I did you guys wouldn't let me stay here…and, I really needed somewhere to stay…I thought you wouldn't accept me," Danny finished. He tried not to wear his emotions on his sleeves, but it was getting harder and harder these days. Frankie couldn't help but feel sorry for Danny.

"You shouldn't have worried Danny," Frankie said softly as she patted him comfortingly on the back, "We wouldn't have left you out on the street, ya know."

"Yeah, you're a great friend!" Mac agreed.

"COCOCOCO CO COCO CO!"

"Yes Senor Danny! Es true!"

"Seriously Danny! I mean I'm sorry, but you're really cool! And nice!"

Danny blushed.

"Thanks, I didn't know. It's just, I thought you would be weirded out by the idea of having a ghost in a home for imaginary friends. I mean, it's not like you guys had known me then, so you wouldn't have known if I was an okay guy or not…"

"You are sort of right, Danny, but it's not like we wouldn't have given you a chance," Mac said.

Frankie smiled warmly.

Danny blushed even more. He loved that smile of hers. And she was so sweet.

He shook his head quickly to get rid of the thought.

"Um, thanks."

"COCOCOCOOO CO?"

"Coco's right. What _are_ we gonna do now?" Wilt asked.

"I don't see why that's a question…I mean he's obviously evil…we gotta get rid of him!" Bloo exclaimed.

"BLOO! WOULD YOU SHUTUP! HE'S NOT EVIL! WE ALREADY HAVE PROOF OF THAT! GAH! YOU CAN BE SUCH AN IDIOT SOMETIMES!!" Mac screamed. Bloo was _really _getting on his nerves.

"Well," Frankie began, ignoring Bloo, "It's really up to Danny."

Danny looked down at the floor.

"I'm leaving," he finally said.

"But where is you going to go, Senor Danny?"

"I don't know, Eduardo. Maybe I'll go back to Amity…after all, I didn't leave there willingly."

But I'm not going to be leaving here willingly either… 

"You know…" Frankie started, "We _could _make an exception. By letting you stay here, I mean. Even if you're not an imaginary friend…"

She sounded hopeful. As if she was hoping Danny would stay.

"No."

"What? Why not? Don't you like it here Danny?" Mac asked.

"Yes, I do. And I appreciate everything you've done for me, guys. But I need to get back home. My folks will be worried sick. I'm sorry…"

"I understand…we'll miss you Danny…" Frankie said softly.

Danny smiled.

"Yeah…I'll miss you too…"

* * *

**Alright, so like I said, the next chapter will be the last. However, I was thinking I could leave this one open for a sequel? Let me know if you guys like the idea of a sequel, and if you guys would be into reading something like that. Let me know soon please, so I can plot my last chapter of this story right. Thanks!**


	8. Parting Goodbyes

**So here's the next one. Um, for reasons you will soon discover in this chapter, Frankie is a bit younger in this story, because otherwise it would be sort of...weird lol She is about 14, 15...16 big max (about Danny's age). You guys can decide, though she may be 16 cause she's driving lol. In which case, I think I'll make Danny 15. Anyways, it's just fiction, so you guys can imagine it the way you like, but that's how I imagine their ages.**

**Um, also, this isn't going to be the last chapter after all. There'll be a couple more; I just don't know how many yet, but the story is certainly nearing its end.**

**However, I am going to be making a sequel soon, if Iget anymore requests. But I probably will, whether I get more requests or not, because I sort of want to. **

**Ok, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Danny stood at the main entrance door of the House. He sighed. He was going to miss everything about this place. He was also going to miss Wilt, Eduardo, Coco and Mac. And…well…not so much Bloo… but who could blame him for that? He didn't hate, or even dislike Bloo, but he wasn't exactly going to miss him. Oh but Frankie…he was going to miss her for sure. Everything about her. Her smile, her hair, her caring tenderness…even her food. 

He quickly shook away the thought.

Everyone was standing around him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see who it was.

"Danny, we're really going to miss you…Are you sure you want to go?"

He shook his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go back, Frankie…I wish I could stay…but I can't."

She nodded quietly to show her understanding.

"COCOCO CO COCO CAO?"

"Yea…are you going to fly back?" Wilt asked.

"Yea, I gues-"

"No!" Frankie interrupted.

Everyone looked at her confusedly. She blushed.

"What's wrong Frankie?" Mac asked.

"Umm, I mean…it's just that…it's a long way…Maybe I should just…ya know…drive ya there or something. Wouldn't you get tired from all the flying?"

In truth, no. Flying really didn't bother Danny at all. In fact, he enjoyed it. It wouldn't be easy to fly all the way to Amity, but that's understandable. It would be quite the journey. But Danny would enjoy it. However…he would enjoy it even more if he had some company…namely Frankie.

"Oh, wow Frankie. Um, that'd be great…but it's a really long way…er…well actually, I don't know how far it is…I don't even know the way. But I'm sure it's far."

Frankie rubbed her upper left arm nervously.

"Oh, well…you know…um, it's not an obligation or anything…I mean, you don't have to if you don't want-"

"No!" Danny quickly interrupted her, not wanting to give her the wrong idea. "It's not that at all! It's just it would be a long and tiring way for you…that's all. And I don't know the way." He looked down at the floor.

"Oh," she smiled simply, "Well then, if that's the only problem, we'll stop at gas stations for directions and at Starbucks for snacks." She walked to the cabinet in the main hall, took out a key ring from one of the drawers, and spun it around her fingers once. "See ya in the bus, Danny." She winked and walked outside towards the Foster bus.

"Well, I guess we'll see you around, then Danny…" Wilt said as he gave Danny a pat on the back.

Danny smiled.

"Urhem…um, yeah. Around….heh heh…" Danny was not good with emotional goodbyes. He was really going to miss these guys though…

"COCO COCOCOCO CAAO!!?"

"Don't worry Coco, I'll visit soon. I'll fly over or something."

"Uh…bye…" Mac said shyly, with a wave. He hadn't really gotten to know Danny as much because he didn't live in the house…but he seemed pretty cool to him. It was a mutual feeling.

"Yeah…bye kiddo."

Danny turned to leave, but not before he heard a loud obnoxious voice echo from behind him.

"I know it must be embarrassing and all…I mean, having to say goodbye to me after I beat you at all those video games…especially Road Race II…but you were a worthy opponent, so I have decided to allow you a handshake from yours truly," Bloo said in a very high and mighty manner.

"Umm…I don't understand…I thought I beat you-" Danny asked innocently, still not used to Bloo's strange ways.

"Just forget him," Mac advised, his tone much more comfortable than before.

"Uhhhhh…right…Well, I guess I'll see you guys around then?"

They all nodded and waved at Danny as he made his way to the bus. Danny stepped into the vehicle as he gave him them one last parting smile and wave. The bus doors closed behind him as he took the seat closest to Frankie.

"You ready for a little road trip?" she smiled.

* * *

**I know I know, when did this turn into a romance story? lol Honestly, I hadn't planned it that way, but I like how it's turning out. Ok, so tell me what you think...**

**Btw, If anyone is worried about the romance aspect of it, it's just fluff, the big maximum would probably be kissing, and I don't think I'm even going there, for now. But we'll see.**

**Ok, reviews are welcome! See you at the next update!**


	9. Of Road Trips and Goodbyes

**Hey again! I'm sorry about wait everyone, but it's here now :) **

**Ok, so it's the last chapter, so read and enjoy (and review lol) and I'll put my notes and comments and all that jazz at the end of the chappie!**

* * *

Frankie turned the key and the engine roared. She and Danny gave one final wave to the Foster Friends as she drove off to the end of Wilson Street. 

"I sure will miss them." Danny sighed.

"So, what do you plan on doing when you get back to Amity? I mean…how will you explain this to your family and friends?" Frankie asked, as she took out a map from the glove compartment, studied it, and then turned to the right.

"I don't know. I guess I'll just tell them. My friends, that is."

"And your family?"

"Are you kidding? My parents are _ghost hunters_…I don't think I'll be telling either of them that I'm a ghost anytime soon," he scoffed.

Frankie looked perplexed.

"Wait…how can your parents not know you're a ghost? I mean, isn't it a bit obvious?" she asked, evidently trying not to insult Danny about his parents.

"Huh? Oh," Danny said, realizing what Frankie was saying. He wondered if he should tell her…

"Um, Frankie, I'd like to show you something. But maybe you should pull over first."

Frankie did so, and turned around to face Danny.

"Um…Frankie…I'm sorta, only half-ghost."

"Huh?"

Danny shut his eyes tightly, and suddenly, two translucent blue rings appeared around his middle, separated from each other at his torso, and made their way across either the top or bottom part of his body.

When he opened his eyes, he found Frankie staring at him, in disbelief.

He was no longer Danny Phantom, but now Danny Fenton. He wore a white T-shirt with a red logo on the chest, one red stripe at the end of each sleeve and at the end of the shirt itself. He also wore a pair of blue jeans, and some red and white sneakers. His hair was now raven black, and his eyes baby blue.

"I'm half-human…" he tried to explain, wondering if he really should've showed Frankie or not.

"Whoa, you can turn human, or ghost?" she asked, amazed.

"Um…yeah?" he said tentatively.

"And let me guess, around your friends, you can be either human or ghost, but around your family, your just your human side?" she asked.

"Well…um, yeah…"

"That. Is. So. COOL!"

Danny almost fell out of his bench at this unexpected outburst. He smiled slightly.

"You really think that's cool?" he asked shyly.

"Well, yeah! What else can you do? I mean, besides shooting laser beams, transforming, flying, and creating force fields?" she asked exitedly.

So over the next 15 minutes, Danny showed Frankie what it was like to be a ghost (after transforming, of course). He turned intangible, invisible, showed her his ghost wail, flew through solid objects, and showed her his duplication powers.

"I'm still not very good at making doubles of myself…" he said timidly, after messing up and giving himself six arms and three legs.

"Whatever, that's still wicked awesome," she repeated, starting up the bus again.

"Thanks," he blushed lightly, pleased.

"You know, I've always wished I could fly. See the world from a bird's eye view. Feel the wind on my face and just be free," she said distractedly.

"Really?" Danny asked. Those were the same reasons he enjoyed flying. Though he'd _**never**_ tell anyone.

"Yeah. I always wished my prince charming would come and sweep me off my feet; take me flying off into the sunset," she said dreamily.

She blushed.

"Sorry, that must sound stupid."

"Umm, no…It's not," Danny said, smiling at the girl's words.

There was a moment of silence.

"So tell me a bit more about yourself Danny," Frankie said casually, changing the subject completely.

"Tell you what? I'm not all too interesting…"

"Yeah, you're a kid who's half-ghost and has the superhero powers little kids can only dream about; you're a real snooze fest," she said sarcastically, "C'mon, tell me. Then I'll tell you about me," she insisted.

So over the next few hours, Frankie and Danny talked endlessly about…well, everything. First they shared some background about their lives. Then they began talking about their likes and dislikes. No sooner had one discussion ended, than had a new one started. Conversations about music and art seeped into travel and movie oriented talks. Soon they were sharing their saddest, funniest, even most embarrassing stories. Before they even realized, three and a half hours had passed.

"Hey you wanna stop somewhere for some food or something?" Frankie asked casually. She and Danny had become very comfortable with each other over the past three hours.

"Sure, anywhere's good with me," Danny said, putting his feet up on the bench in front of him.

"Ok, Starbucks it is then!" Frankie decided for the both of them as Danny laughed.

Frankie parked the bus outside. She and Danny entered the large mall, found the Starbucks and made their way to the counter to order. Danny, suddenly realized he'd forgotten to transform back to human.

Crud.

"One iced mocha please," Frankie said, taking out her wallet.

"Sure thing. And for this cutie?" the young teen at the counter asked, eyeing Danny and smiling. She was about his and Frankie's age. She had pale blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. She was chewing gum.

"You know," she said seductively, moving closer to Danny, "I've always loved white hair on guys. And that suit is _very_ stylish," she almost growled the word 'very'. Danny, could feel her hot breath, strawberry flavoured, against his face. She grabbed a lock of his snowy hair, and twisted it around her finger, letting go of it slowly, so it would bounce slightly. Danny, none too comfortable with the situation, looked over at Frankie. She was eyeing her angrily. She silently, but briskly, gestured for Danny to hurry it up already and order.

Danny asked for an iced-capp and a nanaimo bar.

"Oh wait, I don't have any money on me," Danny said hastily, searching his pocket frantically.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll pay for it. In exchange for your name and number," the cashier said with a mysterious half-smile.

Danny was about to speak, but Frankie put a hand over his mouth.

_Mmmm, her hand smells good…_ Danny thought to himself, momentarily losing himself.

"No," she said harshly, "I'll pay for it. _Babe._" She flipped out her wallet and put out a ten.

"Oh you two are, uh," the girl said, with a very fake smile.

"Yes, we are. We're together," Frankie growled, taking Danny's hand in hers protectively.

The girl laughed apologetically, though it wasn't sincere. She went in the back to make the drinks.

Danny and Frankie finally collected their order, and then went to sit down. The girl kept staring at them as walked off.

They chose a table, as Frankie looked back to make sure to give the girl the evil eye.

"Since when are we together?" Danny asked shyly.

Frankie blushed heavily. "Well…you were obviously uncomfortable, and she was being rude…and you know, I figured I'd get rid of her for you…" Frankie trailed off, embarassed.

There was a moment of silence, as Frankie suddenly became very interested in mixing her drink with her straw.

"Thanks, I needed it," Danny smiled thankfully, "Oh, and thanks for paying too."

Frankie smiled. "No problem. Now let's get out of here. That girl is looking at us."

_Though mostly you. _Frankie thought to herself.

Danny agreed, and they both got up and left. The cashier's gaze followed Danny till he left the building completely.

"Hey, I'm gonna drive this road here, then this one, and then turn at this intersection," Frankie said, showing Danny the map once they were the car, "But then we'll have to stop at a gas station to get the rest of the directions. Though I think we should be close too your town by then."

Danny nodded. "Cool. Oh, hey, you're drink…" he trailed off, pointing at the bottom of Frankie's cup. It was dripping; Danny took his napkin and wiped the bottom, as Frankie moved her drink, and her head forward, to avoid the drink dripping on her skirt. They both smiled.

The next few hours were somewhat eventless. They talked, and Danny slept for awhile. He was really thankful now that he hadn't chosen to fly. It was a longer trip than he'd imagined.

Suddenly, the bus halted, abruptly. The tires screeched against the ground. Danny lifted his head, surprised. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he stretched his arms and stifled a yawn.

"Umm…" Frankie said, her eyes wide. She stared straight ahead of her.

"Frankie what's wron-" Danny stopped, as he realized what Frankie was staring at.

A large, broad-chested and muscled ghost was floating just in front of the bus. It was facing away from them, however. After a few moments of just hovering in the air, it flew off, straight ahead.

"Skulker," Danny muttered, "Somehow, I don't think we're going to be needing to stop at the gas station anymore. Frankie, follow that ghost!" Danny commanded.

Frankie was confused, but she didn't dare contradict Danny. Besides, he sounded like he knew what he was doing.

She drove off after the ghost. At a certain point, Danny told her to stop.

"Look," he said, pointing straight ahead of them, "If you follow this road up until the stop sign, and then turn to the right and continue, you should find a street called Invisible Avenue. Turn left from there and keep driving until you find a big house with a sign that says FentonWorks. Park there, and I'll be right there, ok?"

Frankie was about to argue, but Danny covered her mouth, similar to the way she had done so at the coffee place. "Just trust me on this, ok?"

She nodded. Danny turned invisible and flew off, through the roof of the bus.

"Now to find that Skulker," he muttered to himself.

"Not if I find you first, whelp," said a deep and all-too familiar voice from behind him.

"Skulker," Danny growled, spinning around.

"I've been looking for you, whelp."

"Yeah, well you've found me!" Danny said, shooting an ecto-blast at Skulker, causing him to fall.

Skulker snarled, and got up from the ground. He shot his gun at Danny, but Danny dodged it.

"Haha! You can't catch me!" Danny taunted the buff hunter of a ghost.

"Why you little!!!" Skulker yelled, "Where've you been anyways? Hiding? I've been looking for a punching bag for awhile now," he finished with a smirk.

"Then I guess you better find one!" Danny shouted back.

He flew around for awhile, being chased by Skulker, when he reached a building, and he decided to do a little swerve and surprise his attacker. Taking the advantage of surprise, he quickly switched directions and flew around the building from the opposite side. He took out his Fenton Thermos, and sucked Skulker in from the back.

"You little brat! I'll get you!" his voice echoed as he was being sucked in. Danny secured the cap on the thermos and then flew off back to his house.

He sighed happily, "Now, I'm home."

"Danny! There you are! I've been waiting! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Umm, yeah…sorry about that. I was battling that ghost."

"You were _battling _it?"

"Oh, um yeah. I told you that's what I did when I was a ghost, didn't I?:

"Well, yeah, but I didn't know you would battle something like _that_!!"

Danny blushed.

"Don't worry. I won, see?" he said, holding up the Fenton Thermos."

Frankie smiled.

"So this is your house?" she asked.

"Um…yeah…it is."

"Cool, I guess you'd better get in now, huh? It's almost midnight." Frankie looked sad.

Danny suddenly got an idea.

"Umm, you know, my folks will be asleep now…"

Frankie looked up excitedly. "You wanna go for a ride?" she asked, smiling, and holding up the car keys.

"Well, that's not exactly what I was planning on…" Danny said mysteriously.

He unexpectedly took Frankie by the waist, and lifted her up off the ground.

"Whoa!" she yelped, "You gotta warn me when you do that!"

Danny laughed. "Hey, you took me on a ride, now it's my turn to take you on one. Besides, you said you've always wanted to fly, soo…"

_I'm just sorry there's no sunset…_Danny thought regretfully.

Danny flew over the Nasty Burger, his school, and so many other buildings. Frankie sipped in all of the sights around her. It was dark out, but it was still beautiful. The stars twinkled brilliantly, and the moon looked especially gorgeous that night.

"Are you comfortable?" Danny asked.

"Yeah…I am," Frankie responded with a smile and a nod.

About ten minutes later, they had returned to Danny's house. Danny gently set Frankie down on the ground.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Beautiful," she said with a romantic sigh. She smiled and looked up at the sky, her hands held closely together near her chest. "It was absolutely beautiful,"

"Well," she said with a sigh, a few moments later, "I guess you should go in now."

She looked regretful. She also looked like she was bursting to say something but couldn't.

"Um, yeah…I guess…" Danny agreed, rubbing the back of his neck while tilting his head and looking at the ground. He looked nervous and shy. A little like Frankie did.

"Wait!" she said quickly, as if he were going to fly off at any time, "Umm, I'd like you to have this." She pulled out a picture of herself from her wallet, and pressed it into his hand.

Danny couldn't say anything. He was feeling too many emotions. Happiness, relief, sadness, regret…and one more. Love.

"Thanks," was all he could say. He wanted to say more, but he just couldn't. He just smiled sadly and turned to make his way to his room.

But he heard Frankie call out for him one more time.

"Danny?" she said.

He turned. "Yeah?" He hoped she would say that she wanted to run away with him, and live together forever. But she didn't.

"Um..nothing," she sighed, relinquishing her thought. It looked as though she had just changed her mind about saying what she was going to. "Just promise me you'll remember me?" she choked.

"I promise," Danny said, trying not to choke, himself. "Remember me too?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded with a teary smile.

Danny didn't want to leave. He never wanted to leave her side. But he knew he had to. He turned and flew off into his bedroom. He turned on the light and transformed. He opened the drawer next to his night table and gently placed the picture of Frankie on top of one of his Dumpty Humpty cds. He looked at it one last time before closing the drawer.

Danny heard the engine revv up outside. He wanted to run to the window and watch her leave. But he didn't. The noise grew louder and louder, but then gradually faded away, as the bus drove off.

It was amazing that being with someone you liked for even a short time could make it so painful to part with them. Danny and Frankie hadn't had the most meaningful experiences ever witnessed in a friendship, but they both felt a soulful connection with each other.

Danny snuggled into bed, with a yawn.

He wondered why it had to be so difficult, as he remembered how he had first left his town a few days ago, and how that had lead to meeting Frankie.

But that was another question for another day. And another story.

* * *

**Woohoo! The last chapter of the first fic I've ever started and the first fic I've ever finished! (And just my first fic in general! lol) Whee! This deserves a round of drinks, on me! lol :)**

**However, I must say I will miss this story quite a bit :( BUT, I may do a sequel (I'll need at least four requests, to know it's worth it).**

**Now, I know some of you are going to be upset that this is FXD. I myself am a SXD shipper all the way, and I wasn't even planning any romance in this story, but plans change, as I'm sure you guys all know. And it sort of just flowed out of me, ya know? I usually only like DXS, but I don't really mind the DXF this time. HOWEVER, if I do a sequel, I can tell you right now there will most likely be DXS and DXF conflict, so all hope is not lost. ;)**

**Wow, you know what, I think this is the longest chapter of all of them for this story.**

**Anyways, after all that, I'd like to give out a BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted faved or did anything else of the sort (lol) for this story!**

**Dawn Gray Manson, Devianta, KeybladeWizard, Yenattirb, blueumbreon, shashingdeath, DP fan, Ashura The Destroyer, ElegantEighteenGurl, Evil Long Penname Having Individual End, FernClaw, Luiz4200, MysticMaiden 18, Pterodactyl, Shadow Guardian of the Gate, . Soul Eater, lynn138, technogrl15, naitodoragon, draggie, Potterholic12, Fluke53, Holly EverGreen, Grumbles, December's Morose**

**You guys rock!**

**See you at my next story,**

**Crystal**


End file.
